


Autumn Colors

by SiriuslyEmily



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyEmily/pseuds/SiriuslyEmily
Summary: Cleaning up all of the autumn leaves is a chore, but when Even is around, Lauriam doesn't mind so much.
Relationships: Even/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Autumn Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 11/4! I finally have something ready for a pairing day! I had meant to do a chapter update today, but unfortunately the latest chapter for DITR is still not quite done. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little one-shot instead! (Technically it takes place in that timeline, but it's nebulously placed, and you don't need to read that story to enjoy this one!)

“If I never have to rake up another leaf again, it’ll be too soon.”

Lauriam scooped another handful of fallen leaves into a sack, the sixth he had filled in the past day. Radiant Garden’s trees were beautiful in any season, but now that autumn had arrived, all of that beauty was starting to shed to the ground--and right onto Lauriam’s flower beds.

“You dislike them?” Even stood close by, watching him work. Lauriam was grateful for his company; it made the work pass by faster, at least, and it was rare that Even had enough free time to come visit with him in the garden. Even picked up a brilliant orange leaf by the stem and twirled it between his fingers, observing it. “I’m rather fond of them myself.”

“You just like that they signal colder weather,” Lauriam said. He was already a bit too warm in his long sleeves, despite the chill in the late morning air. Even, for his part, had exchanged his usual uniform for a heavier coat and sweater, but Lauriam knew he had no trouble with the cooler weather, and only wore seasonal clothes to ward off curious looks.

“That is a positive, yes,” Even agreed. “But the colors are quite vibrant. I find them pleasant to look at. A change of pace from the usual coloring in the gardens.”

“They’re pretty, certainly,” Lauriam agreed. “And I appreciate that the foliage brings some color to the scenery, when so many of the flowers are no longer blooming.” He tied off the bag and leaned his rake against the tree. “But the clean up is tedious at best.”

He reached for a second bag, already full, but Even took it up instead, hoisting it over his shoulder. Lauriam smiled, and they set off down the path toward his house.

“You could just leave them,” Even said. “If they’re really so troublesome.”

“If I did, you’d scold me for shirking one of my duties.

“I would not.”

“Yes, you would. And if I did leave them, they’d cover up all the other plants, and we can’t have that. Besides, it would be silly to waste good composting material.”

Even hummed, trailing behind a little, still looking at the leaf in his hand. “A pity you couldn’t make bouquets with them as you could with excess flowers.”

“Oh, I could. I might, with some of the more intact leaves,” Lauriam responded. He kept walking, knowing Even would follow. “Autumn bouquets aren’t as common, but I’ve made a handful. It’s been quite some time, though.”

“Your mother taught you, I assume.” There was a slight rustling noise as Even spoke.

“That’s right. If we’re ever able to go back and visit during the fall, I’ll ask her to make you one. She can fold them to look like other flowers. The roses are the loveliest, in my opinion.”

“I’m sure you’re entirely unbiased in that regard.”

“Entirely. You’ll see. I think you’ll like them.” Lauriam smirked. “You wouldn’t even have to worry about remembering to change the water for them, since the leaves are already dead.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” The rustling increased. “I take very good care of the flowers you give me.”

“Yes, that’s why they all die quicker than they’re supposed to.”

“We can’t all have your powers over flora, you know.”

“True, but changing the water in a vase after a couple of days doesn’t require magical powers.”

“Hmph.”

At last they reached the cottage at the end of the path. Lauriam went around to the back, setting the bag down beside a handful of similar bags, to be dried out and turned into compost later. He clapped his gloved hands together to rid them of dirt, and looked around for another empty sack to fill up.

He could hear Even rounding the corner, the rustling sound louder than ever. “Are you having that much trouble with one bag of leaves?” he asked as he turned around--only to find a bundle of scarlet and gold leaves just below his nose, bound together with a knot of lavender.

Even was holding the bundle out to him, a small, playful smile on his face. Lauriam met his eyes, a flash of embarrassment shot through them, and he cleared his throat.

“Not as elegant as the ones your mother makes, I’m sure,” he said.

Lauriam took the bundle and looked it over. It actually was rather pretty, the leaves arranged in varying sizes and heights. Even had a good eye for patterns. “Actually, this is nice.”

“Do you think so?” Even asked, sounding pleased, and then he raised an eyebrow. “You don’t need to seem quite so surprised.”

“I am, a little. I didn’t think bouquet-arranging was a skill of yours.”

“Well, I’ve observed you making them often enough.”

“Hmm.” Lauriam looked at the bouquet and smirked again, teasing. “Perhaps you could stand to observe a little more. This knot you’ve tied is rather sloppy.”

Even’s eyes narrowed. “Well, I only had a handkerchief, you know. And I made it very quickly. If you don’t like it, then give it back,” he said, reaching for the bundle.

Lauriam tugged the bouquet away. “II didn’t say that.” With his other hand he caught Even’s outstretched fingers and brought them to his lips. They were even chillier than the air, but he didn’t mind. “I would never refuse a gift from you.”

Even flushed, but did not pull his hand away. “Well. Good.” He turned away, pulling Lauriam in the direction of the garden path. “Come along. There are still more leaves to clean up.”

Lauriam smiled, and placed the bouquet down carefully before letting Even guide him back to the path, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the lovely illustration for this fic by @MarzipanLady on twitter! She's the one who gave me the prompt for this piece! Her art is, as always, wonderful <3


End file.
